Alakazam Et chiottes
by AnyaMalfoyette
Summary: Pourquoi, oui POURQUOI Harry a-t-il ouvert cette maudite lampe? Maintenant, il est obligé de se coltiner un certain blondinet... En pause.
1. Chapter 1

**Alakazam! Et chiotes...**

_Hello^^_

_C'est encore moi, avec une nouvelle fiction! :-D _

_Elle risque d'être un peu plus sérieuse que Ça ne se fait pas Potter, vu que le sujet va être délicat... Je mets quand même humour car il y en aura, mais je rajouterai peut-être angst. On verra au feeling!^^_

_J'ai déjà, l'histoire à peu près prête dans ma tête, c'est juste que je ne sais pas trop si je vais la mettre en forme plus torturée ou plus loufoque... _

_Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines, et je ferai l'inverse avec « les fantômes c'est antidraguable », comme ça, je poste un chapitre par semaine^^_

_Je posterai toujours le dimanche, en fin d'après midi^^_

_Ce sera légèrement ooc ( même si je ne comprend pas vraiment ce terme, chacun voit ses persos différemment, enfin, bref )^^_

_En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite bonne lecture! :-D_

**Prologue**

La famille Malfoy a depuis la nuit des temps intrigué. Si beaux, si blonds, si…

_Parfaits. _

De nombreuses mauvaises langues avaient émises nombres d'hypothèses pour justifier l'existence de ce clan magnifique, pour démontrer que leur perfection était le fait de créatures non-humaines, dans le but de ne plus se sentir vexé par leur magnificence. On a parlé de veelas, de pactes avec le Démon, de descendants de sirènes, de vampires… Il n'en était rien.

Oh ! Ils n'étaient pas humains, c'est sûr.

Mais ils venaient d'une espèce que nuls n'auraient pu imaginer.

Et ils avaient gardé le secret jalousement ! Depuis des centaines d'années.

Et ils étaient persuadés que rien ni personne ne les dérangerait dans leur douce quiétude.

Mais, un certain Harry Le Balafré allait bouleverser leur secret, pour le meilleur, et le rire- oh pardon!-pire.

* * *

- Allez, Harry… Te fais pas prier ! Viens avec moi dans l'allée des embrumes ! Personne ne nous reconnaîtra !

Ronald Weasley tirait comme un forcené sur le bras fin de son meilleur ami, qui arborait une expression butée, proche de l'entêtement.

- Non, Ron, je ne veux pas.

- Raaaaaaah, allez, ne fais pas ta tête des mauvais jours, Harry ! Tu crois peut-être que je nous ferai courir des risques inutiles juste pour pouvoir satisfaire ma curiosité ?

Le brun sourit malicieusement en se rappelant un certain cours de Quiddich qui avait fini sous les supplications du rouquin en course vers les nuages, pour voir jusqu'à où un balais pouvait aller. Résultat : Angelica avait fini pour deux semaines à l'infirmerie. Ou alors le jour où…

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, marmonna Ron, mais cette fois, je te jures, c'est juste pour voir…

- Tu as dis cela à chaque fois.

Le brun soupira, fatigué d'avance. Ronny allait gagner, comme d'habitude...

Le visage de son meilleur ami se fendit d'un large sourire, comprenant que la victoire était proche.

- Haaaarryyyy... gazouilla-t-il de sa plus belle voix ( autant dire d'une voix à faire peur ) , mon ami, mon sauveur, que dis-je, mon idole en pantalons de cuirs, s'il-te-plaît?

- Ma bonté me perdras.

- YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Le cris enthousiaste du roux ne passa pas inaperçu et de nombreuses personnes se retournèrent, intriguées.

Harry se cacha comme il put derrière son ami, rougissant.

- Ron, t'abuses, là... Allez, on y va.

Traînant à sa suite son petit brun préféré, Ron acquiesça joyeusement et marcha d'un pas vif vers la ruelle sombre et sale.

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier venait de se foutre, sans même le savoir, dans une merde sans nom.

* * *

L'allée des embrumes était l'exacte contraire du chemin de traverse. Ce dernier était chaleureux, agréable, joyeux... Le premier, lui, semblait privilégier l'ambiance gothique, désespérée et cradingue.

Nos deux amis évoluaient prudemment, soucieux de ne pas marcher sur quelque chose de non-identifiable.

Les quelques rares sorciers ( ou créatures) qui osaient s'aventurer dans la ruelle se retournaient sur leur passage, les jaugeant du regard, attendant, semblait-il, quelque chose.

Harry n'était pas du tout, mais alors, DU TOUT rassuré, et il lissa sa mèche bien au milieu de son front, pour cacher sa cicatrice, geste qui fit ricaner un pauvre ivrogne qui était assis sous le péron d'une entrée de pub.

Ron, lui, était fasciné et regardait partout autour de lui, comme s'il faisait une visite touristique.

Les boutiques les entouraient, leur enseignes étranges leur intimant silencieusement de quitter cet endroit qui n'était pas fait pour eux.

Le brun déglutit difficilement en en lisant certaines d'entre elles.

« Morts ( plus de 200 ans minimum!) et cercueils, nouvel arrivage du cimetière Grömelgratem, de Norvège »

« Potions et poisons Narcheska, ou quand son bonheur va pourrir aux enfers »

« Mamie Vaudou vous lit l'avenir, seulement 2 litres de sang et un doigt prélevé à chaque séance! »

Et des comme ça, il y en avait des centaines...

- Ronald Weasley, chuchota le héros national, je propose qu'on revienne gentiment sur nos pas, avant de...

- Bienvenue, chers étrangers! Les accueilla un vieil homme d'allure arabe, à la joue couverte de brûlures et au large sarouel qui se tenait devant eux, leur bouchant le passage, je crois que vous avez envie d'un petit quelque chose de magique, je me trompe? Suivez moi! Chez Al Nasrudin, vous trouvez de tout, du tapis volant au démon niveau supérieur qui vous servira pour détruire vos ennemis.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer ( chose qu'aurait bien voulut faire le brun, était donné que NON, un mec brûlé qui leur proposait de s'en aller plus loin dans la rue glauque ne l'intéressait pas) il leur attrapa chacun un bras d'une poigne incroyablement ferme pour un vieillard et les attira vers une entrée sombre, où, sur la vitrine, on pouvait déchiffrer:

« Al Nasrudine, vendeur Marocain de produits magiques depuis 1200 avant J-C. »

Aaaaaah ok, un immortel...

Harry ne flippait pas du tout, MAIS NON, qu'est ce que vous racontez là...

Ron, de son côté, ne se sentait plus de joie.

Il avait voulu des émotions fortes, il allait être servi!

- Entrez entrez, nobles seigneurs...

L'homme s'inclina cérémonieusement devant eux, tout en disparaissant derrière la porte, les laissant sur le seuil.

- Bon, ben... Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à avancer, hein?

Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une parfaite réplique de la caverne d'ali baba. Des tapis tapissaient les murs et le sol, des tables, des livres s'empilaient dans tous les coins...

Mais ce qui aurait pu être un endroit chaleureux leur faisait plutôt froid dans le dos. Les teintures étaient si vieilles qu'on ne pouvait que deviner leurs couleurs, la couche de poussière qui recouvrait le tout devait bien faire 10 centimètres, et il flottait dans toute la pièce une désagréable odeur de renfermé et de pourriture.

- C'est... débuta Harry, charmant, ici.

- Merci, cher étranger, le remercia le marchand, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de décoration...

Se tournant vers Ron, il s'inclina profondément et susurra:

- Je vois que vous êtes un homme de goût. Désireriez vous voire quelque chose en particulier?

- Un tapis volant, vous avez?

Laissant les deux compères à leurs affaires, Harry s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la boutique, ne s'inquiétant guère pour son ami, il entendait de là toute leur conversation. Les objets étranges se succédaient sur les étagères, entre les grimoires, les statuettes et les...

Lampes?

Notre Ryry avait pu regarder, étant petit Aladin durant un cours à l'école, à la fin de l'année, et il en avait gardé un excellent souvenir.

Il avait adoré le grand génie bleu!

Alors, vous vous doutez bien que quand il vit cette magnifique lampe à huile de couleur bronze finement ouvragée parmi d'autres qui étaient toutes rangées sur le même meuble, il la prit et entreprit de...

- NON! Hurla soudain le marchand en le regardant avec de grands yeux, ne faites pas cela! C'est interdit! Reposez la à sa place!

Mais il intervint trop tard. Harry avait commencé à la frotter, et une fumée âcre sortait déjà de la lampe.

Effrayé, le brun la laissa tomber par terre et s'éloigna d'un pas, tandis que Nasrudin se lamentait en traitant le sorcier de tous les noms.

- Ils vont me tuer, si je ne me suicide pas d'ici là!

Le nuage gris se mouvait au dessus de l'objet, et pris, petit à petit, forme humaine, jusqu'à laisser apparaître un certain blondinet de notre connaissance, assis en tailleur dans les airs, les bras croisés et l'expression furieuse, en sarouel, turban et babouches.

Les machoires des deux amis tombèrent sur le sol.

L'étranger sanglotait doucement.

- Espèce de débile profond! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as provoquer...

- Malfoy? S'écria, incrédule, le roux, sans tenir compte du pauvre hère qui gémissait dans son coin.

- Non, Weasley, je suis une illusion d'optique, là, déclara le blond tout en le fusillant du regard. C'est qui, ici, qui a frotté ma lampe?

- Heu... Moi?

- Potter? le son sortit étranglé de sa gorge.

Il se tourna vers le vendeur,, qui se faisait tout petit.

- Nasrudin, murmura-t-il, quand je te l'ai laissée chez toi, tu m'avais promis que personne ne pourrait la toucher, et que vois-je? Deux de mes camarades de classes font mumuse tranquillement avec, sans même savoir qu'ils viennent de foutre ma vie en l'air!

- Calmos, la fouine, nous ont t'as rien demandé! S'insurgea le Survivant, je ne sais même pas ce que tu foutais dans cette lampe... Viens Ron, allons nous en.

Ils sortirent dignement ( comprenez: En courant trèèèèèèès vite ) et marchèrent vers la sortie de la ruelle, tout en devisant à voix basse.

- C'était Malfoy, tu crois, Harry?

- Non, sûrement une blague de mauvais goût par quelqu'un de Poudlard...

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la blague de mauvais goût? Maugréa une voix froide terriblement familière derrière eux.

Les deux compères sursautèrent en cœur et se retournèrent vivement. Draco était derrière eux, dans la même position que dans la boutique, toujours flottant dans les airs. Personne ne semblait le remarquer, d'ailleurs.

- MALFOY!

- Lui-même.

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu nous suis?

- Evidemment, OH graaaaaaaand Potter, mon but dans la vie, c'est de voguer à travers ton univers, encore et toujours.

- Tu te moques de nous, la fouine, murmura Ron, menaçant.

- C'est exact, Weasley, répondit le...génie? En faisant une pirouette sur lui-même, tout en regardant Harry, mais je n'ai pas tout mon temps pour expliquer les mystères que vous avez devant vos yeux ébahis, je vous propose donc de vous conduire à une petite chambre d'hôtel pas très loin d'ici.

- Au point où nous en sommes... déclara nonchalamment le brun tout en faisant taire d'un regard son meilleur ami qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, nous te suivons.

* * *

_La baraque de l'égorgée, hôtel du Chemin de Traverse, chambre 23._

Harry et Ron étaient assis sur le seul canapé de la pièce, faisant face à un certain blondinet qui flottait (pour changer) à quelques centimètres du sol. Il se tenait debout, les bras croisés.

- Alors... débuta le roux, pourquoi sommes nous ici?

- Aurais-tu préféré parler du plus grand secret de la famille Malfoy en pleine rue bondée? Railla Draco, car dans ce cas, j'aurais dû tous les tuer, après.

Weasley se renfrogna et Potter eu peur qu'il saute, toutes griffes dehors, sur l'étrange adolescent. Heureusement, il parvint à se calmer. Harry en soupira de soulagement. Il ne manquait plus que son meilleur ami fasse une scène!

- Alors, Malfoy?

* * *

**A suivre...**

Anya: Aloooooors, vous trouvez cela comment? Les chapitres vont s'allonger, c'est sûr, ceci est en quelque sorte le prologue...

Draco: Ben, si c'est cette daube le prologue...

Anya: Tiens, t'es pas mort depuis ma dernière fic?

Draco: je m'amusais bien, aux fin de chapitres...

Harry: Dis plutôt que tu t'emmerdais...

Draco: HARRY!

Harry: Ben quoi? C'est pas vrai?

Draco (se pince l'arrête du nez) Cher amant, je crois que tu n'as pas très bien emmagasiné le sens du terme " on ne met pas un Malfoy dans une situation délicate"...

Anya: Breeeeeeeeeeeef, les tourtereaux, pour le prochain chapitre je remets la chronique de Dray à la fin, cela vous convient?

Harry (haussant les épaules) Moi, j'en ai rien à fiche, en fait.

Draco: Alors, POURQUOI es-tu là?

Harry. Parce que je t'aime, et que je te suivrai partout où tu iras.

Draco (roucoule) Roooooooh mon mignoooooooon!

- roulage de pelle du siècle-

Anya ( toute rouge) Bien bien bieeeeen... ahem, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et dites moi si ça vous a plu en me laissant une review! :-D


	2. Sahara, sweet Sahara

_Saluuuut! :-D_

_Nouveaux chapitre en ligne^^_

_Merci pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme! :-D_

_La musique qui retranscrit bien Draco pour moi est: Cemetries of London de Coldplay ( mais pas dans ces premiers chapitres...) _

_Je suis VRAIMENT mais VRAIMENT DESOLEE du retard CONSIDERABLE que j'ai et tout Ça pour ce RIDICULE ET MINUSCULE chapitre...==' Désolée... Ma vie personnelle est assez mouvementée et en plus, je devais couper ce chapitre à un moment, vous comprendrez pourquoi. Encore désolée... U.u''_

* * *

Harry Potter se réveilla de très bonne humeur.

Aujourd'hui allait être une trèèèès bonne journée.

Il avait fait un drôle de rêve, cette nuit.

Il avait rêvé que Draco était en fait un génie dont un morceau d'âme était enfermé dans une lampe comme tous ses ancêtres avant lui et, comme lui, Harry, avait frotté sa lampe, il devait obéir à tous ses ordres, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve comment se défaire de son emprise...

Hilarant!

Notre sauveur national sourit donc tout en se brossant les dents, heureux de cette journée qui s'annonçait être la meilleure de l'année.

Il allait rentrer dans la douche ( et était donc en tenue d'adam) quand le hasard décida qu'il s'était assez réjoui, et qu'il était temps qu'il comprenne qu'il portait la poisse...

Draco apparut soudain dans la douche, l'air très étonné, en pyjama vert émeraude.

Le brun hurla, glissa sur le carrelage et s'étala lamentablement au sol, tandis que le blond ne bougeait pas, laissant l'eau dégouliner le long de ses cheveux d'argent.

Il avait l'air d'être particulièrement étonné, et semblait avoir adopté la méthode du « Je viens de vivre un truc

bizarre, je vais donc me calmer, respirer, et me dire que tout cela est le fruit de mon imaginatiooooon... Zeeeeeennnn... »

-Tut tu tu... bégaya Harry, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Je je je... répliqua Draco d'une voix maîtrisée, même si le brun pouvait sentir une certaine panique derrière son apparente calmitude.

-Tu fous quoi ici?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi m'as tu appelé.

-Heu... T'as cru? Pourquoi je ferais cela?

-Aucune idée, Draco haussa les épaules, ce n'est pas moi le maître, ici. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'as appelé.

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Au temps pour la journée idéale...

-Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles maître, au juste?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui sourire et de lui tendre la main.

Interloqué, Harry le regarda comme s'il était fou et ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Draco soupira, il devait donc tout faire lui même!

Il empoigna brusquement le bras du sauveur du monde sorcier et l'amena à lui, sous l'eau de la douche.

La réaction de Potter ne se fit pas attendre.

-HE! Hurla-t-il en essayant de se dégager, chose pas facile, car le blondinet avait une sacrée poigne...

-Mais t'es un GRAND MALADE mon petit gars!

-Mais bien sûr... Draco haussa les sourcils, c'est quand même plus pratique pour transplaner d'avoir un contact corporel, hum?

-Attends une petite seconde, Malfoy. QUI TE DIS que je veux aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH!

Décidément, Draco n'était pas poli. Il transplana avec la serpillère brune sans lui demander son avis.

* * *

Ils atterrirent dans du sable.

Bien.

Harry se frotta doucement les yeux et regarda à ses pieds.

Du sable.

Trèèès bien.

Il releva lentement les yeux.

Des dunes.

Fabuleux.

Il faisait très chaud.

Génial.

Il regarda Draco qui avait recommencé à s'assoir en tailleur dans les airs.

Juste parf- ATTENDEZ UNE PETITE MINUTE!

Le brun s'essuya rapidement ses lunettes et se les remis sur le nez.

Hey non, Draco n'avait pas bougé de place...

Et le sable non plus.

-Heu... Malfoy?

-Oui Potter?

-Je pourrais savoir ce que l'on fout là?

Le blond tendit un long doigt pâle devant lui, tout en restant impassible.

-Que vois-tu devant toi?

-Heu... Du sable? Risqua le brun en se demandant vaguement s'il n'avait pas fracassé la tête du blondinet en caressant sa lampe...

-Oui, Potter, oui! S'agaça Draco, je sais que c'est du sable! Ce que je te demande, c'est: Que VOIS-tu?

Harry allait répondre « rien » quand, soudain, un mouvement à sa droite le fit tourner brusquement la tête.

Une tente.

Aux couleurs de Serpentard...

Harry écarquilla très grand les yeux.

-C'est quoi ça?

-L'entrée de la tribut Malfoy, voyons.

-Une tribut?

-Oui, une tribut, Potter. Nous sommes dans le Sahara.

Ah. Génial...

Le brun allait s'évanouir quand Draco rajouta une couche:

-Je t'ai amené là pour que tu comprennes ce que je suis... Au fait, tu es allergique aux scorpions?

Il s'évanouit.

* * *

_**OUI, je sais, c'est court...==' I'm sooooooo sorry! :-( La suite très bientôt, avec l'histoire des Malfoy^^**_

_**Une petite review, maybe? :-D ( je sais je sais... je ne le MERITES PAS...==')**_

_**Joyeuses Fêtes :-D**_


	3. Où l'on rencontre César

Chapitre 3: Où l'on voit un délicieux César.

_Helloooooooooooooo :-D_

_Dois-je encore le dire?_

_SORRYYYY!_

_Mais vous avez ce chapitre aujourd'hui grâce à la hargne et la patience de mademoiselle Okami Baka ( son profil est dans mes favoris) qui s'acharna pour obtenir ce chapitre, qui lui est d'ailleurs dédicacé ;-)_

_Elle m'a dailleurs aidée à trouver de l'inspiration ET m'a écrit un des dialogues, que vous rencontrerez dans le chapitre suivant._

_Applaudissez la bien fort, sans elle, pas de chapitre, mes chères ami(e)s._

_MOUAHAHA!_

_Bref._

_Je crois que je vais peut-être changer le rating en M... j'y penses, on verra. XD_

_Ce chapitre a été écrit par une overdose de 30 seconds to mars et de Skillet... aucun rapport, mais ces chansons sont une source d'inspiration éternelle._

_Bonne lecture :-D_

_XXX_

- Il revient enfin à lui, l'avorton?

- Apparemment, Lucius.

- Ah merde.

- Père! Voyons! Aviez-vous en tête à l'instant de le _jeter dans le désert alors qu'il était encore inconscient?_

- Tu n'as aucune preuve, fils.

- Je suis outré!

- Ben QUOI? Cette... Chose sans aucun goût vestimentaire est notre pire ennemi! Je ne vais tout de même pas l'accueillir avec des fleures... Si?

- Tu aurais pu m'avertir de ton idée, je t'aurai aidé.

- Brave gars. Attends, Narcissa, il ouvre les yeux. Repose le.

En effet, Harry ouvrait doucement les yeux, hagard.

Et s'évanouit ( encore une fois, quelle chochotte, ce sauveur du monde, franchement) à la vue de trois chevelures blondes coiffées de couronnes d'or qui étaient penchées sur lui, l'oeil vicieux et la bave aux lèvres.

XXX

De son côté, une certaine sorcière aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés psalmodiait dans son manoir au fin fond d'un endroit tenu secret une ancienne prière, adressée à la déesse Isilda, un cadavre d'un ancien mannequin à ses pieds. La belle Bellatrix sautillait de toutes ses forces, hurlait, crachait sa chanson.

_Oh Isilda,_

_Déesse des ténèbres,_

_Patronne de nos cris_

_De nos éternels sanglots,_

_Nous te prions, ce soir,_

_Pour que tu préserves nos âmes impies._

_A jamais._

_Ô Isilda, _

_Souveraine des Enfers, _

_Du Sceau,_

_Toi qui depuis toujours a veillé sur nous,_

_Sois compatissante et permets nous,_

_De célébrer ton nom à jamais._

_A jamais._

_Ô Isilda_

_Nous te supplions à genoux_

_Les pieds dans la boue_

_Nos coeurs meurtris et sanglants,_

_Pour te donner_

_Ce qui reste de nous, pauvres hères_

_Et te vénérer._

_A jamais__._

_Ô Isilda!_

_Nos vêtements ne nous protègent guère du froid,_

_Le sacrifice est devant nous,_

_Accepte, nous te le demandons,_

_Dans ta grande bonté,_

_Ce jeune homme vigoureux_

_Et permets nous de rester près de toi._

_A jamais._

_Ô Isilda!_

_Toi déesse de la Lune,_

_Matronne des poètes et des assassins,_

_Occtroie nous le droit de voir à travers tes voiles,_

_Tes voiles d'avenir,_

_Pour nous permettre de les vaincres,_

_A jamais._

_Ô Isilda!_

_Grande Reine du Monde,_

_Nos ennemis approchent,_

_Entends nos chants désespérés!_

_Nous devons gagner cette bataille_

_Pour pouvoir te vénérer_

_A jamais._

_Oh Isilda, _

_Déesse des ténèbres,_

_Patronne de nos cris_

_De nos éternels sanglots,_

_Nous te prions, ce soir,_

_Pour que tu préserves nos âmes impies._

_A jamais._

_APPARAIS MOI, ISILDA!_

Elle finit son incantation en se jetant à genoux, les mains tendues devant elle, attendant impatiemment ce qui allait sûrement se passer.

Elle avait travaillé si dur, Isilda était _obligée _d'exaucer son souhait.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Isilda...

Un nuage menaçant se créa au dessus de la tête de la sorcière, qui éclata d'un rire dément.

- ISILDA, VIENS A TA SERVANTE! MOUAHAHAHAHA- ARGH!

La cause de l'étranglement de la noiraude était qu'à la place de la beauté divine qui caractérisait Isilda, se trouvait la moue énervée d'une autre déesse.

Athéna.

Gné?

Bellatrix se releva illico, et attrapa sa baguette.

- Tu pouvais rester dans ta position de soumission, ça me plaisait drôlement, soupira Athéna en observant le plafond.

Son t-shirt extrêmement de bon goût proclamais: ( je cite) « Je n'y peux rien mais je suis le maître du monde »

Il ne fallut rien de plus pour pousser Bella dans ses derniers retranchements.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici? J'ai incanté Isilda.

- Et Isilda est partie se reposer aux Enfers, sourit la déesse. Aussi, c'est à moi de te rendre une petite visite, ma chérie.

- Salope.

- Oh que de gros mots!

Le rictus de la brune s'agrandit encore plus et elle claqua des doigts, allumant tous les cierges de la pièce du même coup.

Encore plus efficace qu'un briquet, la claaaaaaaasse.

- Bref. Que veux-tu?

J- e veux que ce sale impertinent de Draco paye. Ou Lucius. Bref, je veux punir Lucius, mais si tu peux embêter le petit Draynichou par la même occasion...

Bellatrix tournait en rond dans sa salle de bal, maintenant sinistrement éclairée, semblant perdue dans des pensées fortes réjouissantes.

- Tu te doutes bien qu'il y a un prix à payer?

La sorcière releva brusquement la tête, étonnée.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait, avec Isilda.

- Oui mais Isilda est une déesse mineure, susurra la plantureuse brune. Moi je suis une déesse de première classe, j'exige un payement.

- Et que veux-tu?

- Je veux t'humilier, répliqua simplement Athéna.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer , elle disparut d'un seul coup, en ricanant, tout en lâchant ces derniers mots:

- Si j'étais toi, j'investirais dans un strangulot.

XXX

Dans le désert, Harry s'était enfin réveillé pour de bon.

Avait hurlé en se voyant tout nu,

Avait encore plus hurlé quand il s'était aperçu que Lucius le matait d'un regard concupiscent...

Avait rougi en voyant Draco se foutre de lui, était sortit en courant comme un dératé.

Et s'était durement cogné contre une armure romaine qui s'était subitement dressée devant lui.

... Une armure romaine? En plein 21ème siècle?

XXX

César venait d'apparaître, l'air terriblement gillerait, en plein sur la place principal du clan Malfoy. Il se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers la tente de Lucius, mais, soudain, il entra en collision avec un petit brun qui semblait s'enfuir en courant.

Et, alors qu'il essayait vainement de reprendre ses esprits, le voile qui fermait la tente s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un dieu grec.

Lucius Malfoy.

Groaww, une peau blanche et délicate, un air supérieur, une frimousse virile et séduisante, un corps grand, musclé, sexy, un rictus si magnifique et royal, une...

Ahem. Donc, notre César gloussa comme une sale petite lycé- Il se redressa dignement et adressa un salut sobre à Malfoy.

- Salut à toi, ami.

- Ave Julius.

Ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'oeil et roucoula:

- Huuum, j'aiiime que tu me fasses l'ave.

Le blond haussa trèèès haut les sourcils, rougit, blanchi, devint verdâtre et soupira.

- Bien, César, rentre dans mon humble demeure et, je t'en pries, dis moi donc ce qui t'amène à quelques centaines d'années de chez toi une fois de plus.

Le brun fut tenté de lui répondre: « Ce qui m'amène? Ton cul sooo sexy, of COURSE! » Mais la mine sérieuse de son ami l'obligea à attraper l'adolescent d'un bras et d'entrer dans la tente.

En tapotant les fesses du blond au passage.

Faut pas pousser mémé dans les ortilles non plus.

XXX

Harry faisait la gueule.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui, il ne comprenait plus rien et en plus, Draco ne le regardait même pas, se contentant de flotter doucement dans les airs, la mine fermée.

Il était assis en face de _César,_qui, s'il ne rêvait pas, _faisait du pied à Lucius _tandis que Narcissa cousait joyeusement des petits animaux sur une nappe.

Il décida de se lancer.

- Hum, pourrais-je retourner chez moi?

- Non, répliqua le plus âgé des blonds en ne quittant pas des yeux la langue de César qui jouait avec langueur avec la cuillère de celui-ci.

Ah merde. Encore raté.

- Alors est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que je fiches ici?

- Euuuuh...

Harry regarda, plein d'espoir, Narcissa, qui venait de prendre la parole.

Non.

- Sniff...

- Mais, débuta César, je peux t'expliquer l'histoire des Malfoy.

Fautes de grives, on mange des merles.

_Voilàààà! :-D Ça vous a plut?_


End file.
